


Comforting

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, M/M, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Fitz demands Pink's attention.





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I have an AU that focuses on Pink's unmentioned band. Considering he's a rock star, he is bound to have a band of some sort, so we created one for him.
> 
> Fitz Darkside is the bassist and my self insert.

Pink was alone in a room. Just him and his guitar. The party was loud and shaking the walls of the house, but it was decently quiet in the room he was in. It was good enough for him. He liked the atmosphere of the room. Quiet, not a lot of people, and comfortable.

He was tuning the guitar in the meantime, trying to get it sounding like he wants it to.

Then the door opened and Pink deflated a bit. So much for a somewhat quiet rest of the night. 

Pink didn't bother to acknowledge them when they entered, even when they came over and dared to sit next to him on the bed he was sitting on. If anything, it was really starting to annoy him. He considered saying something to get them to leave.

The stranger spoke before he could even look up. "Hey."

Oh.

Pink looked up and was met with the band's bass player's stupid grin. Pink stared at him silently, wondering what the hell he wants. He'd expect Fitz to be hanging around outside, since he's pretty popular with the party goers.

Pink raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering where you went. Sulking like usual?" Fitz teased and nudged him a little, much to Pink's annoyance. 

"What do you want?" Pink mumbled. He looked back down at his guitar and went back to tuning.

"Just thought I'd drop by... See how you're doing." Fitz paused, then chuckled. "Funny though. I've gotten some form of attention from everyone except for you tonight."

Pink stopped for a moment to let out a deep sigh. "Well, I'm giving you attention now. Good enough?"

"No, no! Stop acting like a cranky old man. I had something else in mind."

Pink looked at him again, a bit puzzled. "And that is...?"

Fitz glanced at Pink's guitar. "Move that."

"What?"

"Just set the guitar aside you prick. The sooner you do it, the sooner I'll leave you alone."

Pink rolled his eyes in response, but complied, setting the guitar on the bed gently. "There. Now what?"

Fitz grinned. "Groovy. Now I just have to..."

Then, shocking Pink completely, Fitz just crawled into Pink's lap.

Pink felt his face heat up as he was completely caught off guard. "What are you-?"

Fitz wrapped his arms around Pink's neck. "Hold me, coward."

"Wh-"

"Just do it. Come on. You need this as much as I do, right?" He paused, frowning. "Unless I'm being a bit of a creep right now, eh? Want me off?"

Pink hesitated, unable to find the right words. He glanced at Fitz, who was staring at him expectantly. Those green eyes with a natural wild look in them... It was stupid.

Fitz raised an eyebrow and Pink sighed, looking away. "... No."

"Are ya sure?"

Pink nodded silently. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Embarrassment was one thing, but he should be glad he wasn't in public.

A thought came to him. "... How shitfaced are you?" Pink asked.

"Not as shitfaced as you think I am." Fitz responded with a chuckle. That just made Pink a bit... Pinker, knowing that this was a conscious decision on Fitz's part. He feels like he shouldn't be surprised by this, but the gesture is so _intimate_ that he isn't sure what to do about it.

"So..." Fitz said, snapping Pink out of his thoughts. "You gonna hold me or what?"

Oh, right. Hesitantly, Pink awkwardly wrapped his arms around Fitz. His eyebrows furrowed as he had no clue what he was doing at this point.

Fitz buried his face in Pink's neck, letting out a deep sigh. "Despite how lanky you are, you're actually pretty damn comfortable, you know?" He said. The vibrations on his neck tickled a bit, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch slightly. "The others were different. Mac gives good hugs, of course. Alex feels kinda... I dunno... Safe? Terrance? I have no clue. His hug was kinda weird. Jacques isn't ready yet. I couldn't find Jasper. He's probably in the bathroom."

Pink frowned. "... And?"

"I dunno. I like yours. Comfortable. I can probably stay here forever."

"Please don't..."

Fitz laughed. "Relax. I have to get up eventually. Gotta eat, gotta piss. The usual."

"And sleep...?"

"I could sleep here just fine." Fitz said a bit quieter this time. Pink could feel warmth coming from Fitz and he was beginning to relax more as time went on. "By the way... Is my jacket in the way at all? Though I considered leather to be right up your alley..."

That actually got a laugh out of Pink. "Oh shut the fuck up."

They chuckled a bit together before falling quiet again.

".... Hey." Fitz said after a moment of silence.

"... Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable like this? We could move so you're leanin' on something. Want you to be just as comfortable." Then he stopped for a second. "Oh. Forgot. I should probably get going. You were doin' something right?"

Pink frowned again. Shit, he was right. He originally wanted Fitz to get out. Now he had a change of plans but he didn't know how to express that he wanted him to stay. 

Fitz eventually moved away from Pink and stood up. The warmth left him almost immediately and Pink found himself missing it terribly. "See ya later, mate. I'll keep quiet about you bein' in here so no one else bothers ya. Unless a couple comes crashing up there tearing their pants off. I'll give them a heads up then." Fitz said to him with a grin before walking towards the door.

"Wait."

Fitz stopped and turned back to him. "What's up?"

Pink looked over at him and shifted a bit in embarrassment. God, he has no idea what he's doing. He took a deep breath and forced the words out. "... Stay."

"Stay?" Fitz looked taken back. "You actually... _Want_ me to stay?"

Pink nodded slowly and went back to avoiding his gaze. "... Yeah."

Fitz beamed. "Fantastic. I was hoping you'd say that!" He walked over and hopped onto the bed, back against the pillows. Fitz then pat the space beside him. "Come here."

Horribly embarrassed, Pink moved the guitar and crawled next to him. Fitz immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest. "Your heart's goin' wild. You alright?"

Pink didn't respond. He didn't know how to.

Fitz chuckled. "Anyway. The manager passed out fifteen minutes ago, so we've got a lot of time. I asked the others to draw shit on his face for us while I'm gone."

"... Yeah?" Pink finally said, a small smile returning to his face.

Fitz lifted his head slightly to look at him. "Aw, see? Now you're smiling! A rare occurrence! Wish I had a camera."

"Shut up... I smile just as much as anyone would."

Fitz rested his head back on Pink's chest. "Sure, sure. Not convinced but sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap. Someone this good looking needs their beauty sleep, you know. Especially next to someone as lovely as you."

Pink's face reddened. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Only when I'm sleeping. Though, maybe I sleep talk? Who knows! Only one way to find out!"

Pink didn't bother replying. He was just gonna let Fitz do his thing.

The party was still going on around them, but it didn't bother either of them one bit.

Eventually Fitz was asleep and Pink was left to think about this level of intimacy. He wasn't sure about it, though it felt... Nice. It actually felt very nice. He wasn't big on sex which is what everyone seemed to want from him. This was just... Different from that. Pink welcomed it for now.

Pink let out a sigh, then closed his eyes. Just for a moment. He thought of the warmth, Fitz's gentle breathing, the comforting weight on his chest.

This was alright.

At least for now.

The Wall was still building itself.

But for once, this wasn't another brick in the wall.

And it was amazing.


End file.
